Balcony and Sky
by locked pearl
Summary: Langit adalah kamera perekam terbaik. [krom x millea]


Tuan Krom, Anda pernah berkata bahwa Anda merasa terobati oleh luasnya langit yang seolah merengkuh segalanya. Berkata bahwa hanya ada kebahagiaan di sana. Perang, kesedihan, dan segala jabatan serta posisi, semua tak ada maknanya. Tapi … bolehkah aku menambahkan atau mengoreksi sedikit saja?

* * *

 **Balcony and Sky**

07-Ghost © Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara

Balcony and Sky © clearpearll

(saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari cerita ini. hanya untuk kesenangan).

Main character:

-Weldeschtein Krom Raggs

\- Millea Klein

.

.

.

.

.

.

enjoy together!

 _ **Langit adalah kamera perekam terbaik.**_

* * *

Millea menatap butiran salju di bulan Desember. Kini, genap setahun pernikahan Krom dan Millea.

Millea ingat hari itu. Hari dimana Krom merengkuhnya, berbagi beban bersama. Dan ia tertawa kecil saat mengingat kalimat penghibur yang dilontarkan Krom.

"Tidak dingin, Millea?"

Maka ketika Krom melewati balkon tempat Millea berada, ia berhenti.

"Udaranya sejuk, Tuan Krom." Millea menengahkan tangan.

Mata mereka saling bertemu, kemudian melemparkan senyuman hangat.

Mengingat status dengan Krom, Millea tersenyum miris. Krom adalah seorang raja, dan Millea seoarang ratu sekarang. Kapan pangeran atau putri mereka hadir diantaranya? Ini sudah satu tahun, menghitung dari pernikahan. Millea tak kunjung hamil. Tapi Krom, ia tidak pernah berkomentar.

* * *

Kali ini, setiap keluar ruangan, semilir angin selalu membawa serta kelopak-kelopak merah muda. Musim dingin telah berlalu, selamat datang musim semi! Walau, cukup telat mengatakannya mengetahui musim semi sudah semenjak sebulan lalu. Tapi kini, bulan April, ialah puncaknya.

Millea kembali lagi ke balkon. Untuk menatap bentangan langit biru musim semi yang ditemani awan _cirrus_.

Baru saja Millea menyentuh di tepian, angin kencang menerbangkan segalanya. Debu, kelopak sakura, dedaunan. Perempuan dengan jemari jenjang tersebut menahan topinya, agar hal yang tak diinginkan tidak terjadi.

"Hati-hati, topinya terbang!"

Dan Millea menoleh, kemudian tersenyum mendapati orang yang berharga baginya. Krom mendekat lagi, berbagi momen untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalaupun terbang, Tuan Krom pasti akan menangkapnya."

Krom terkekeh. "Ingin bernostalgia, eh?"

Tawa pun berderai.

Ketika tawa mereda, Millea kembali tersenyum. Kali ini, ia tak khawatir seperti musim lalu.

"Tuan Krom, aku hamil."

Pergerakan Krom terhenti spontan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka, matanya menatap binaran pada Millea. Saat ini, mungkin hal yang paling bahagia bagi Krom.

"Terima kasih, Millea." Krom menarik Millea ke dalam pelukannya.

Melepas pelukan, Krom berujar, "Aku juga baru mendapat berita bahwa Kaisarina Dahlia hamil."

Millea tersenyum. "Bagus … bukan?"

Ia senang tak terbayang. Ia tidak tahu, apakah Kaisar Wolfram benar-benar mulai membalas perasaan kaisarina, atau hanya tuntutan politik. Tapi dengan begini, Millea rasa, Wolfram bisa sedikit melupakannya.

" _Dia_ akan seumuran dengan buah hati kita."

Millea tertawa. "Sangat bagus malah."

Angin kembali berdesir. Menerbangkan kelopak sakura. Millea menangkupkan tangan, dan satu kelopak merah muda hinggap. "Aku ingin, nantinya, anak kita memiliki hati secantik kelopak sakura ini."

Tatapan Millea penuh harap.

Krom tersenyum, meminimalisir jarak agar bisa menggenggam jemari Millea. "Millea, langit hari ini cerah."

Dan mereka menatap langit.

* * *

Langit siang ini mendung. Tetapi Millea tetap berjalan ke arah balkon. Dan Krom sudah memunggunginya.

"Tuan Krom?"

"Ah, Millea."

Tes. Tes. Tes. Setelahnya runtunan tetesan air menghujam bumi. Bau tanah menjadi menyeruak sana-sini. Seiring turunnya hujan, Millea berkata,

"Tuan Krom, aku selalu ingin tahu. Kenapa hujan bisa membuat orang mengenang sesuatu?"

Krom tertawa. "Aku pernah menyimpulkan saat kecil. Ada penguapan oleh tumbuhan, air, bahkan diri kita mengalami penguapan. Hal-hal tersebut terjadi di sekitar kita. Ini adalah kesimpulan superngaco loh. Jangan tertawa ya!

"Dari tumbuhan yang menyaksikan segala kejadian, dan langit serta awan yang merekam segalanya, mungkin ada bagian kepingan kenangan yang terbawa ketika penguapan. Juga terbawa turun, kembali ke bumi, memori-memori itu, dalam bentuk air, hujan. Sehingga segala kenangan, bisa terasa kembali."

* * *

Senja hari di Raggs. Tepatnya di atas balkon, istana Raggs. Minggu-minggu telah berlalu, kandungan Millea semakin besar.

Krom dari belakang, memeluk Millea dan kandungan. "Sebentar lagi kita akan berjumpa dengan Tiashe." Gumamnya.

"Benar."

"Bisakah anak nanti yang akan membawa perdamaian ke dunia?"

Millea tersenyum positif. "Kalau kita tak bisa, semoga saja, suatu hari di masa depan nanti, Tiashe dan anak Kaisarina Dahlia bisa berdamai. Membentuk sebuah negeri, dunia yang damai."

"Ya, semoga saja."

* * *

Desember lagi. 1 Desember. Salju pertama telah turun bersama dengan lahirnya Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. Kabar gembira tambahan, di belahan sana, menangis pula bayi perempuan. Buah hati dari Sang Kaisarina. Yang kelak dikenal sebagai Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg.

"Banyak kontelasi yang hadir." Komentar Krom.

"Benar."

"Langit malam ini, cerah ya."

* * *

Di ujung tangga mimpi, Millea bertemu kembali dengan semuanya. Untuk yang terakhir kali. Sebelum Millea dibangunkan oleh buah hatinya yang sudah besar, ia bercengkrama dengan Krom. Sebentar saja. Karena esok lusa, Millea tidak akan bisa berbagi momen di balkon istana.

"Langit merekam segala kejadian. Dengan langsung, atau pun terhalang dengan atap-atap. Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, kecemburuan, perpisahan, dan sebagainya. Tak luput dari sorotan.

Bukan hanya kebahagiaan di sana. Perkara Tuan Krom merasa terobati adalah, karena langit merengkuh semua emosi. Berusaha menerima dan memaafkan. Dengan memaafkan, langit bisa melupakan. Melupakan semua kepedihan yang terekam. Dan untaian peristiwa menjadi sesuatu yang berharga.

Hal yang mengejarkan kita bagaimana cara untuk memeluk dan berdamai dengan rasa sakit. Mangkanya, perdamaian itulah yang membuat hari tentram dan bahagia."

Pula dengan lingkup mereka, langit pun juga cerah.

* * *

 **F I N**


End file.
